Artemis Fowl :Remembrance Day
by Soap Sudd
Summary: Holly's mission is to stop Mulch Diggums or else. But then she changes her mind. Artemis regains the memories of the people and wants his property back, which is being held by a certain pompous centar, and plots his revenge. pg because of some language R
1. New York, New York

I've re-written my 1st chapter of Remembrance Day, with complements to 'little miss Demosthenes' who gave me some pointers on how to make it better. I try not to add my own views, attitude and opinions into my stories unless it's necessary.  
  
Talking about not adding my own views, attitude and opinions into my stories, I don't mean to offend any Americans. In central park I just wanted Art and jewel to start their bickering again.  
  
I love America, even though I've only been in long island and New York. That's why the gang's in NY; I know some places in it like the games place which I thinks just off Times Square. I love that place. My Ma asked where I wanted to go on my last day and I said there. See I talk too much! That was totally not anything to do with the story.  
  
Anyway I wanted to change some things any way. I want to add central park to the proceedings to make a little pivot for my next fic. Though it'll go along the same lines.  
  
I call Artemis 'Art' and Juliet 'Jewel' because I want to get across that Artemis is no longer a completely serious berk. (I have no idea what berk means)  
  
*looks up at the text written* WOW how do I do these things. I was scared of writing to little but wow. # I counted up to the # using the counting boyo on word and its 233 words.  
  
So.*takes a deep breath and pauses*I can't think of anything else to write so lets get on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: no matter how much I scream, shout and break stuff I DON'T OWN ART, JEWEL, DOM, MULCH, HOLLY, FOALY *sniff* Root, Trouble or anyone else who you'll recognize from the book or any other fan-fics though I might add more characters who are mine, all mine! Ok that's good enough of a disclaimer to stop a Mr. Eoin Colfer suing my backside. On with my story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New York, America  
  
The 17th of March. The day when the whole world wants to be Irish. Artemis fowl, child prodigy is now eighteen. He and the Butlers were weaving through the crowd full of green. Artemis was in a funny mood. Not particularly good and not particularly bad, just, funny. He was always like this around public holidays but for five years Christmas and St Patrick's Day stood out like a thorn. Mentions of small men and funnily, holly, have made him double back. Words like baby horses and parts of plants had the same result with the Butlers as well.  
  
Juliet Butler had invited Artemis and her big brother over to join in on the celebrations, partly for company over for the holiday, partly because she missed the company of her big brother and best friend, and partly because Artemis junior had been kicked out of Fowl Manor by his father Artemis senior for going back on his word about being legitimate and had nowhere else to go.  
  
Juliet was getting fed up with Art, she felt weird around the same time, words and names as him. As if there was something hidden at the base of her skull, wanting to come out but held at bay by a more powerful force, as if something in her past was forgotten and niggling at her mind, 'remember, remember this, its important, why cant you remember?'  
  
Any way she was getting completely pissed off with his mood and decided to let him have a piece of her mind.  
  
"Arty you've been acting weird again today. What the hell's up?"  
  
"What's up jewel," he replied irritably, "is that your noses keeps sticking itself into my business, and please refrain from using my mother's pet name for me." Even though Butler earned his wage from Artemis he wouldn't let his baby sister be pushed around by him.  
  
"Artemis," he growled warningly, "don't be cheeky to Juliet, she is our hostess after all."  
  
"I suppose your right Butler," Artemis said, "I was only really being sarcastic."  
  
Butler didn't believe him, but didn't pursue the matter any longer. Artemis and Juliet were always fighting and He was fed up telling them off.  
  
"Eh, Jade Princess?" a small voice squeaked at Juliet's feet, "Will you sign this for me?"  
  
Butler and Artemis both started, both for different reasons. Butler was surprised that the small boy got past him, 'I must be getting old' he thought sadly, Artemis on the other hand was now very worried. Usually one small one was sent to see if she was going to give an autograph. Because of the enormous presence of Butler everyone else was too chicken to go and see for themselves, then once the little one got past, a whole crowd comes shouting,  
  
"Please JP, I'm your biggest fan." or "If he got one why can't I have one to?"  
  
Artemis and Butler glanced at each other; the message was clear, get Jewel out before she was forced to do more than one autograph.  
  
Juliet's Apartment, New York  
  
Later that night, after the crowds thinned outside the apartment, Juliet and Artemis were found to be getting ready to leave for Basement Jaks, an upper-class nite-club which Jewel was able to get tickets for. Butler was very reluctant to let them go alone. Juliet was giving her make up the finishing touches when he decided to voice this.  
  
"Ahh," Juliet said in a baby voice, "is DD upset that nasty Arty and jewely are going out and enjoying themselves? Does he think I'll loose Arty and he'll be kidnapped or killed? Or. Does he doubt his little sister's abilities?"  
  
"No," he replied shortly, "but there's going to be a lot of people out tonight and you might get confused like you did in Tunisia for your field stimulation test with Madam Ko."  
  
She scowled. "I didn't want to harm that carpet man." She sulked.  
  
Butler laughed, her heart was too soft. But out loud he said, "But that didn't stop you from giving him a full nelson did it?"  
  
"Well Dom actually..." she said malevolently and was interrupted just as Artemis walked in.  
  
Despite the shock Butler received because of the fact that his first name was almost disclosed to his charge, (Madam Ko, the Butler sensei forbade any bodyguard to disclose their first name to their charge) Butler couldn't resist a joke at the sight of Artemis, who was wearing a green suit that Juliet insisted he wore.  
  
"Well don't we look handsome," Butler chuckled, "all you need now is a hat and you'll look like a Leprechaun." He suddenly regretted saying this as Artemis and Juliet suddenly looked thoughtful and distant. 'I wonder what makes us go like that' he thought to himself.  
  
Artemis, after a moment overlooked this simple statement and turned to Juliet,  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yep," she replied grabbing a bag off the bed, "now don't stay up all night D and if you get lonely there's always Ms Summers across the hall." She added deviously, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Artemis chuckled. Juliet and himself were the only people in the world who could get away with laughing at Butler; Juliet was the only one who could get away with insulting him.  
  
"Oh ha ha, very funny," Butler said with an injured air, "You two look after each other and no fighting."  
  
He studied at the two young faces looking at him with amusement written on each of them and couldn't help but smile. They were the two people alive, he cared for most, his little sister who was his only family, despite his uncle and cousin who Butler hated more than anyone else, and his principle Artemis, who made him, Butler, privately break one of the most important body guard rules, never get emotionally attached to your principle.  
  
"Have a good time," he said gently, "and don't come in too late."  
  
"We'll try to do the first thing alright," giggled Juliet, "can't promise the last two though."  
  
Central park, New York, America  
  
Art and jewel walked sleepily through central park. They were extremely tired and never noticed the shouts and pounding of footsteps that came increasingly nearer until the commotion seemed to be only a few meters away. Juliet and Artemis sat down on a bench and looked at each other.  
  
There were some shouts in a different language and the pair looked at the spot the noise seemed to be coming from. There was nothing there. But Artemis could have sworn that there were waves, like heat waves, or like he was looking through water.  
  
"Let's go and look." Juliet said coming out of the daze.  
  
"Nah," Artemis replied, "lets go home I'm tired."  
  
They stood up and ignored the commotion behind them.  
  
"Americans." Artemis tittered  
  
"I take offence at that Artemis Ryan Fowl," Juliet said sleepily, "in case you've forgotten I'm American."  
  
"Exactly!" Artemis shouted throwing his arms in the air and collapsing into a giggling fit.  
  
"Ya cheeky wee git." Juliet shouted.  
  
And they walked back to the apartment, their arguing drowning out the invisible scuffles and yelling behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter focuses all on Holly ok? Please r&r (wat does that actually mean?)  
  
Flames welcome. But have pity; my computer is as flammable as any computer when it has flames in it. The same with my hotmail account. But you wont get my BT, yahoo or any of my other accounts so HA!  
  
Well Slán 4 now. Luv soap sudd 


	2. Pressure’s on Holly

The Commanders office, Police Plaza, Haven city, Lower Elements  
  
Pretty, Test Case, Beacon of Light, one of the LEPs best officers, legendary, these are some terms used in the past and future when describing Captain Holly Short. You wouldn't say that now though because now she is standing facing a quivering red figure in a LEP jumpsuit who was smoking a malodorous cigar and a centaur who looked a bit peeved off to say the least.  
  
The Fat red figure was actually Holly's boss, LEP commander Julius Root who, was until recently, just off the heart transplant list. Red was Roots usual state of existence and had earned him the nickname 'Beetroot'. Holly knew that the only reason she wasn't being yelled at now was because he was waiting to build up enough anger to blast Holly through to the Ops Booth, if not further.  
  
Holly avoided her superiors Gaze and looked at her best friend. Foaly is the LEPs technical genius, (in fact if Foaly hadn't invented most of the stuff he had, humans technology would have caught up with the fairies) Holly's best friend and one of 98 remaining Centaurs.  
  
He was extremely paranoid (Just right, Humans had killed off the centaurs cousins the unicorns) and went around with a tinfoil hat on to stop mind probing signals from probing his mind (kind of obvious by the name). He was typing on the computer, his fingers a blur over the keys. Root took a breath and prepared to shout, (he hardly ever spoke)  
  
"Well captain, what have you got to say for yourself?"  
  
"I." Holly stuttered, "I can expl..."  
  
"YOU LET DIGGUMS ESCAPE!" Root finally yelled; spit flying all over Holly, "AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS EXPLAIN!"  
  
"Now commander," Foaly said calmly, "the computers don't like shouting. I'm sure you can get the message across to Holly without yelling the building down." Foaly was one the two beings alive who could get away with criticizing the commander, due to the way everyone else being expendable and Foaly wasn't due to him building the complete defense system and most of the technology, the other is Root's mother. So he'd might as well exercise it. Unfortunately for Root Foaly's the most annoying creatures ever to exist. "And I'm sure she didn't just let Diggums escape, you know how he is." He continued.  
  
"I'm sorry commander today's not a very good day for me." Holly said wearily.  
  
"Your right there." Root shouted, (its better than being yelled at isn't it?) "What's so different about today?"  
  
"Private Sir." She mumbled  
  
Foaly looked at Holly. It was a month until the five year anniversary of the mind wipe of one Master Artemis Fowl, a Miss Juliet Butler and a Mr. Domovoi Butler. He looked in her eyes to see if his hypothesis was right. He couldn't see for sure, he wasn't good at social skills.  
  
"What are you bringing your problems to work for short?" the commander growled. "If you don't start to clear up your act Short I'll..."  
  
"Julius please," Foaly interrupted, saving Holly, "we've got an extremely important situation here in case you haven't noticed. Mulch is believed to be going to Fowl to reboot Artemis's memory."  
  
"Sure could we not just wipe his memory again?" Holly asked, intrigued.  
  
"Are you stupid or just acting Short?" Root said maliciously, "Do you have to be told everything? You can't wipe a human more than once, it might kill him." He paused for a moment, "Hey, that's an idea."  
  
"I'm not wiping their minds again no matter what." Foaly said, honestly shocked at what Root said, "But we have to get to Fowl before Diggums. He got the medallion and my C cube copy." He said closing his eyes waiting for the impact that never came.  
  
It seemed that Root was so extremely angry he turned almost black with rage never mind purple. And instead of wringing the centaurs neck, which he longed to do, he crushed his cigar into ashes.  
  
"You, you, you," he couldn't even get the words out he seethed full of rage.  
  
"Foaly," Holly said in a disbelieving voice, "why would you make a copy of the cube?"  
  
Foaly took a deep, steadying breath before he answered and looked at the floor. "I suppose I was sort of jealous of him, ya know, him being able to fit my whole system into a tiny box. I know, I know. I'm stupid but I couldn't help it. Any way, I've still got the original."  
  
There was an awkward silence which was broken by Root after he lit another of his customary fungus cigars and took a few deep breaths; the room was quickly submerged in a thick, foul smelling cloud.  
  
"Right," he said, "I want the whole of recon in on this, Foaly start tracking the convict and Fowl, and Holly I'll have to teem you up with Kelp."  
  
"But why Sir!" Holly interrupted, "we hate each other."  
  
"Holly you know why." The commander said almost kindly though still slightly tinny,  
  
"Kelp and you are the best captains and you both were involved in the past cases including Fowl."  
  
"Fine," she said huffing, "but I'm not talking to him and we have to be in charge of different teams." "Short!" Root started but bit back the remark as Foaly caught his eye, "fine you can work separately but you have to talk to him sooner or later whatever's up between you two."  
  
"Fine," she repeated "but I'm more in charge."  
  
"Holly!"  
  
"They're my conditions" she said stubbornly.  
  
"Fine you're in charge unless he proves to be better than you and go check Fowl Manor in case Diggums is there. Now go with Foaly to get kitted up." The centaur and young Elf just stared at the commander. Until, that is, he started shouting again telling them to get out of his office.  
  
Operations booth, police plaza, Haven city, Lower Elements  
  
"So what's up you and kelp, don't tell me your still uptight about him dumping you?" Foaly said nosely  
  
"Zilch of your business Foal and I dumped him," Holly replied, "what you got for me?  
  
"Yeah right. Any way." He quickly returned to business because Holly was shooting him daggers with her eyes, "Normal stuff Holly, locater, wings, neutrino 3000, the new iris cam and no, it doesn't shock you anymore and this baby." He said producing a small item off the equipment shelf.  
  
"What is it?" Holly asked taking the small box that was about the size of a matchbox.  
  
"I've been able to copy Artemis's plans for the C cube." Foaly said smugly, "this is a small copy of the original cube. I call it the mini- cube. All you have to do to make it work is say 'mini-cube track whoever' and it'll track the person down and it's linked to your new helmet so you'll get a live video feed right to your screen. Well? What do you think?"  
  
"Smart," Holly said as she linked the mini-cube to her helmet.  
  
"There may be some disruptions when you go off open frequency though," continued Foaly, "though nothing too serious."  
  
"Fine, any lead on where Mud boy is?" she asked brushing this piece of information away, though she'd regret it later on.  
  
"Yep." He replied, "Though try and see with the mini-cube." "Ok, here I go," she composed herself.  
  
"Your not diving into a pit full of lava Holly, what you going on like that for, its not going to kill you" Foaly brayed.  
  
"Do me a favor Foal," she replied, "shut up! Ok, mini-cube track Artemis Fowl."  
  
The machine whirred for a moment and then a metallic voice said "Which Artemis Fowl?"  
  
Holly looked at Foaly who had turned around with his back to Holly. She took a stab at it.  
  
"Artemis fowl the second?" the mini-cube did nothing.  
  
"You have to say its name or else it would answer every question asked within ten meters." Quoted Foaly from a thirteen year old Fowl.  
  
"Fine." Holly was beginning to get in a bad mood,  
  
"Mini-cube track Artemis Fowl the second."  
  
Again the machine whirred and final after a few moments the metallic voice returned saying, "Search complete."  
  
"Ah Foaly," Holly said impatiently, "it didn't say where Artemis is."  
  
"Duh Hol," Foaly replied rolling his eyes, "put down your screen."  
  
Holly put down her screen, and lo and behold there was a map of New York on it with a red mark where Artemis supposedly was.  
  
"I'm away," she said to the centaur, as she grabbed the technology that was laid over the table, "wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck Holly," he replied, "but remember, I'll be with you all the way and don't do any thing stupid."  
  
"What like? She said, honestly sounding offended.  
  
"Well," he whinnied apologetically, "like returning his memory, you always seem to have accidents around that mud boy."  
  
She didn't reply as she stormed out of the booth. Foaly giggled, he loved annoying people. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ please review. Ditto on the last page 


	3. Bad Dreams

Again I want to thank little miss demosthenes who's the only one so far to review my stories. I'm sorry that I don't use that many commas but, hell, I usually use them too much, Ask my history teacher  
  
Beware; spoilers for the Eternity Code are in here. But nothing too bad. All it is, is a bit of Artemis in En Fin. Nothing too big.  
  
Someone on the news last night was called 'someone Foaly' I didn't hear his 1st name because I only started paying attention at the name 'Foaly'. I'd love to have that surname, it'd be cool. Though I do like O'Neill and that'll have to do for now. I just wanted to say that 'cause it was Foaly.  
  
Ock, I'm talking to much again. So lets cont with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Artemis Fowl Characters you recognize. Though I'd love to own Foaly, Mulch, Holly, Art, Jewel and/or Dom. OK? *folds arms and huffs*  
  
P.S. Eoin Colfer better not sue me or I'll say nasty things about Wexford that'll affect the tourism. So Mr. Colfer, if your reading this, Beware. Because you don't want people to stop visiting that lovely part of Ireland do you?  
  
P.S.P.S. If Mr. Eoin Colfer is reading this, don't take my threats seriously. Write more Artemis Fowl books please x 999999999999999999999, for your loyal fans!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Juliet's apartment, New York, America  
  
Artemis was standing in a field. It was night and he was looking up at a clear, starry sky, there was a slight breeze and there was a scent of grass and flowers in the air. For some reason he was completely at peace. His heart felt light and full. He loved it here. He didn't know why, but he wanted to spent his whole life in the company of these two people. He looked down and into the eyes of a three foot high, coffee skinned, auburn haired elf.  
  
'She's beautiful,' he found himself thinking, 'I owe my fathers and my own life to this fairy. How can I thank her?'  
  
He was in his St Bartleby's school uniform and for some reason he sniffed the lapel of his blazer. "This blazer smells unusual, not unpleasant, but unusual."  
  
"Its, completely clean," the elf said. She was smiling. The smile was warm, inviting, as if she didn't want to leave this place as well. "Foaly had to put it through three cycles in the machine to purge..."  
  
Artemis knew what she was about to say, "To purge the Mud People from it." He completed for her.  
  
"Exactly." She smiled again. Holly then looked up at the full moon, and closed her eyes as if drinking in the magic of it. After a moment or two she looked at Artemis again. She continued speaking, "Foaly said, in the light of the help you've given us, he's pulling the surveillance on fowl manor."  
  
"That's good to know" was all he said.  
  
"Is it the right decision?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes," he replied, "the people are safe from me."  
  
Then it all went wrong. He, Artemis, and Butler were in a restaurant and Jon Spiro was standing, smirking at Artemis. He was holding a red cube in his hand and about twenty to thirty guns pointing at himself and Butler.  
  
"I'm going now before that satellite beam shows up, and those other ones. The LEP, I've never heard of that particular agency."  
  
Artemis was confused. 'Why are there guns pointing at me and Dom? Wait, who's Dom? what's so important about that red cube? what satellite beam? And who were the LEP any way?' all puzzling thoughts. But he was interrupted by Spiro talking.  
  
"Oh, and by the way – Artemis, isn't that a girls name?" and with that he walked out.  
  
He heard Butler mutter something but he was not listening. Everything became a blur. Artemis then went back into focus and he was staring down the barrel of a silenced pistol.  
  
"You first," he said in his New Zealand drawl, "then the ape."  
  
Then before he could even widen his eyes, he heard a roar, a gun shot and felt Butler crash into him.  
  
At the exact moment that Artemis felt Butler crash into him he woke up yelling. There was someone on his bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oh my eternal shame, I sounded like Enid Blyton. At the time Spiro left En Fin.  
  
Ohh, the suspense. Is the mystery person Mulch or just Juliet or is it someone else?  
  
Oh and I found out what R&R means - Read and Reply. And surprise surprise. I don't like it  
  
I wrote oh to many times didn't I?  
  
Anyway. Please review. Please.  
  
Wait, I know why no-ones reviewing. Yourselves have ate too much Easter eggs! Lucky mucs. I only got a small one. *sniffs*  
  
Damn this is getting long. So I'd better sign off.  
  
Slán Luv Soap Sudd (£&) (".) ('~') {(:)#( 


	4. What were you thinking?

Hi ya'll. I'm back (groans issue all around (ok I did knick that off someone else, can I help it if I'm a slight sufferer from kleptomania (yes I do know what that means (unlike some people))))  
  
Any way, to my reviewer. 'LMD'. I'm sorry about ripping off the almighty, Eoin Colfer. I wanted to add more but my cousin (Hi Sophie (I got my pen name from her nickname (soap sud) she is unbelievably clean)) said that it would have been better off ending there, you know, CLIFFIE. I minded about writing that about 12:30am so it was too late and my sis would have killed me, waking her up and using the V.noisy internet. I wanted to show how much Artemis's memory screamed out to him to remember about Holly and the fairies. His own brain dreamt past events to try to make him remember about the people, as well as screaming at him during the day. I also wanted to draw people's attention to how important dreams are. They are V.important; they help your brain slot in the day's events. Oh and 'LMD' I checked the book again, just to make sure it wasn't just my Tyrone gene saying 'everything red is important', (I hate it, I might just convert to an Derry supporter (sorry for the bad grammar, I just wanted Armagh fans to think I was going to write 'I might just convert to an Armagh supporter, as if, get over it! We've got Sam!) but then Derry's color is red too, I'll just shut up now) the C cube is red like it is on the cover of the book that we have here in Ireland. But I think the American cover is blue because I went in the official website and the cover was blue with a cube with lines coming out of it.  
  
Anyway. Back to this chapter. We're going to go back in time to when Holly is at Fowl manor. I was going to go straight ahead to the next chapter after but once again, soap sud made me write this. "It's much better RON, when you do it my way" you know, I'm fed up with her ranting on at me and the only reason I listen to her is because she does a Mary- sue and be's right all the time. It gets a bit emotional here with Holly and Trub, but I cut most of the stuff 'cause I wanted to have it as a G rating. So on with the story.  
  
P.S. I'm sorry if people don't like flash backs. I personally hate them too. I just want to set an emotion here. Even though it's not as bad as the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: as you'll probably be smart enough that I don't own any characters in the Artemis Fowl Trilogy, I won't need to say that I don't own them. (Ok, I stole that from someone else to. Yesh, stop being so hard on me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shuttle port E1, Tara, Ireland  
  
Holly was in an extremely bad mood. Trouble had sat down beside her during the shuttle ride to Tara. He'd tried to give her some smart mouth but she wasn't going to put up with that. 'First chance, first chance I get to hit him and I'm going to punch him so hard he'll wish he never set his bloody hands on me.' She thought, grinding her teeth together. Luckily, for kelp, the shuttle docked just before Holly gave him the one four*. They ordered their teams to group together and fly in goose formation**to Fowl Manor. Trouble shuttered as he landed on the grassy verge. More than six years ago he was knocked out by a man mountain, more commonly known as Butler, and had to face the humiliation of vomiting in the Manor, after he'd broken the sacred rule of never entering a human dwelling without an invite. He'd promised himself he'd never go back to the place and here he was, standing in the same spot Butler had shot him with the dart filled with tranquilizer. Holly smiled inwardly at the sight of Kelps discomfort, she personally loved it here. Her three favorite Mud People lived here. Artemis, Juliet and Domivio. She shut her eyes remembering the times she had here. The pain, the disappointment and the thrill of a mission.  
When she was kidnapped by Artemis and Butler; when she abducted them; the time she gave Artemis and Butler a lift from London, after she had preformed magical surgery on Dom; and finally. The mind wipe. She hadn't wanted the three humans to have their minds wiped. True they had caused her a lot of grief, but she felt a bond had made itself between them, that's probably what kept her from blasting holes in them with her neutrino.  
  
"Holly," a voice cut through Holly's daydreams, "Holly, we have to find out if the convict is in that damn house." Holly turned around to see Chix Verbil, a sprite whose wing had been blasted by some goblins out of the B'wa Kell triad. The results, Chix had to have wing therapy and told not to much fly anymore. Even five years after his wing still gave him trouble. Holly was there when it happened and every time she saw Chix, every time she saw his wings, she blamed herself for making him run that thermal.  
  
"Yes Chix?" she asked softly, but not too softly, because Chix was famous for asking out as many girls as possible and had a little thing about Holly. In fact one of the reasons he got shot was because he was trying to impress Holly.  
  
"Captain Kelp ordered you to go into that damn house to see if the convict is there." He repeated, unnecessarily swearing.  
  
"Well you go and tell that, that," she paused, searching for a name offensive enough to call Kelp, "that mud fairy, to go in himself if he wants the house scanned."  
  
"Thanks for making yourself look stupid Short," Trouble had walked over during Holly's rant, "now I don't need to do it myself."  
  
"What do you mean Kelp?" she yelled, then she realized, she was the only fairy with an invite to Fowl manor, well not exactly an invite, but since she was brought there in the first place and never told not to go back again, she was able to come and go as she pleased in Fowl Manor.  
  
"Exactly," Trouble sneered, "who's an idiotic morass now?"  
  
"Shut your trap Kelp!" Holly said, dangerously low.  
  
"Make me!" he retorted, and from there, the classical result of those two comments happened. First the person who told the other person to do something, leaps, in this case Holly, then the person who's being leapt on and said 'make me', counterattacks, then the third person, who's usually always kept out of the conversation, i.e. Chix, tries to separate the two whose ripping each other to pieces. It's usually left there, 'but usually never stops a troll' as Foaly sometimes says. Sometimes, one of the bickerers, i.e. Kelp, gets filled with too much bravado or misses a punch and gives the intervener, Chix, a mighty good wallop on the nose. From there the fighting stops, except in old westerns, where the whole household, tavern or even the whole town, starts fighting each other for no reason.  
  
"Chix," cried Holly, pushing Kelp out of the way, "Chix, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm bvine Holly, I bean Cap'in Short." He replied, blood pumping from his nose, "magic should kick in soon."  
  
"Good," she said, breathing out and she sent a single spark of magic down her finger, "here's a bit of magic to speed yours up, now will you do something for me?" vigorous nods, "will you go and tell my squad to fan out and search the grounds please," she looked behind her and scowled. Trouble had sat down beside a cherry tree and was nursing his wounds, 'sucker, and people say he's the best in the LEP. I didn't even get a scratch. He doesn't even care for his officers. Look at him sitting there, so obsessed with himself, doesn't even care about anyone else' she thought bitterly. She turned around to Chix "and tell his squad to do the same since he's too busy with himself." Chix nodded once and turned to give the order.  
  
Holly watched him. The magic had kicked in so his nose had stopped bleeding. She battled with the urge to go and give Trouble another kicking and turned towards the huge manor.  
  
"You go girl." Foaly whinnied through his brays of laughter. Holly smiled, and walked up to and through the door.  
  
************************************************************************** **********************************************************  
  
"Foaly," she started, "cant you scan for Mulch to save me from walking."  
  
"Yep, done it." He replied after a few moments silence, "You know I have enough things to do without having to do your job for you."  
  
"So do I Foal, but if you could have done that from ops then you're wasting police time." She said skeptically.  
  
"Well, I." he was cornered. His mam had always said that his big mouth would land him in trouble; she was proven right once again. He thought he knew what was coming next and began to rack his brain for a reasonable explanation,  
  
"And wasting time to search for Mulch, who's believed to be going to restore Artemis Fowl's memory, which in turn means Artemis'll be able to plot against the people."  
  
"Em" he still hadn't thought of a smart comment,  
  
"Which means we'll be up to our necks with his schemes for the rest of his life. Foaly what, in the name of Frond, were you thinking?" There, the question he was dreading. What was he thinking? What was he really thinking? He wasn't even sure himself.  
  
"I, I suppose, I was just," Foaly was really at a loss for words. Why did he delay the mission? Surely he didn't want the Mud Boy regaining his memory; surely he didn't want another competitor in the technology sector. "Holly," He began, but Holly knew the reason.  
  
"You miss him too, don't you?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose" he replied, Holly couldn't see his face but she was sure it was red with embarrassment, "You know Holly," he said, relieved that she felt the same way, but then again, he knew that. At the mind wipe she seemed genuinely upset that the three humans were going to forget them, "he was the only one to totally understand and appreciate my inventions and talks." She smiled and then she was all business again,  
  
"Foaly, get me a line to Roots office would you? I want clearance from this mission."  
  
"What do you mean clearance from this mission Holly?"  
  
************************************************************************** **************************************************************  
  
"What do you mean clearance from this mission Holly?" said a rosé Root.  
  
"Commander, I want to go to New York on my own." She said, staring at the video link of the commander at the bottom of the screen.  
  
"Why?" he asked simply.  
  
"Commander Root sir, Kelp won't negotiate properly. He..." she began.  
  
"What do you mean negotiate captain?" Root interrupted, his features becoming redder.  
  
"Now Julius," Foaly butted in before Holly could reply, "you already asked Holly a question and she was answering. You can't bombard her with questions and stuff to do; she has got a limit you know."  
  
"So do I Foaly, believe it or not. So stop being cheeky and calling me Julius or I might just cut your budget again."  
  
Foaly shut up at that but you could just hear him muttering something like "Ok Julie, I'll shut up. Humph. At least I don't smoke stinking cigars. It's a mud man habbit. And at least I don't look like a fat, blown up crossover between a swear toad and a stink worm."  
  
Root began to redden at an accelerated rate. Holly decided that this might be the best time to continue.  
  
"Commander, it would be in the best interests of the people that I go alone, because I can talk to Mulch, I can make him listen. I'll tell him that the best option for everyone would be if Artemis's memory of the people remained hidden."  
"No captain," the commander yelled, "you are to go on a shuttle, back to haven, while the rest of the team grab a shuttle to America."  
  
"Why can't I go to America?" she shouted. She was outraged, "Commander, I haven't been on a Fowl checkup. Not once! Why can't I go! It's not fair! Kelp always goes! He's an idiot!" she continued to go on like this for a good minute, and would have continued had the commander not shut her up.  
  
"Short, if you don't quit arguing with me I'm going to have your stripes." He said dangerously low.  
  
"Commander you always say that!" she yelled, "it's not fair, this is sexism! That's what it is! Even most mud men don't act as stupid as you are now!" She stopped. She had gone too far this time. She decided to continue, while Root was still silent, building up enough steam for a rant, and when she still had enough bravado to continue giving cheek. "I'm going whether you like it of not Root!" she cut the connection, "Foaly can I use these wings and helmets?" Foaly was thrown off guard; he was too amazed at Holly's forwardness to utter more than one word,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks Foal, block him for me would you please?"  
  
"Ok." He was still in shock.  
  
She ran out of the house, oblivious to the surprised voices from the living room. She looked around and ran over to Trouble, who was ordering the troop around.  
  
"Kelp," she yelled, "you're in charge now. Root says that you have to go to Haven ASAP." She turned around, ran, started up her Hummingbirds and flew in a northeasterly direction, once again oblivious to the surprised voices.  
  
"Wow, she was pretty brave." Muttered corporal Grub Kelp, Troubles little brother, "Yeah" said Chix, "She's going to be fired." Said another corporal. "I never heard Root so angry." Exclaimed corporal Frond. "These new helmets of Foaly's are really malfunctioning." Said Trouble.  
  
New York City, America  
  
Holly had crossed the Atlantic without an episode and had flown to New York's Central Park. Sitting in a bench, she tried again to get a connection to Foaly. This time she was successful just as she heard a young woman and man, giggling, approach.  
  
"Holly, you are in some deep." Foaly took a breath, "Holly are you even listening?  
  
"Shush Foaly. There's Mulch. "She was watching a short figure running in the direction of two dark figures. "That must be." The pair walked under a streetlamp "It is. Foaly its Juliet and Artemis." Holly breathed  
  
"What are you going to do?" he whispered. He was too captured in Holly's emotions to talk at his normal level.  
  
"I'm going to ambush him now." She paused, thinking what else to do. "I want to be there when their memories are restored."  
  
"Holly," he whispered, again forgetting to talk normally, "Holly you can't. You'll be kicked out of the LEP."  
  
"What do I care Foal?" she said blankly, "I don't want to work with idiots like the Kelps and Root. This is personal. I'm going to do it my way."  
  
"Holly, please." His voice became shaky. "Kelp's arrived in the city and is very near where you are. You have to stop..."  
  
But it was no use. Holly had dived landing on Mulch and they had become mixed up in a tangle of limbs. Artemis and Juliet had sat down on a bench only a few yards from where the two Fairies were scuffling  
  
"Get off!" Mulch yelled.  
  
"Stop standing on me. Ow! Stop biting me Mulch!  
  
"Holly! I mean Captain Short. What are you doin'? Oh no, I'm not going to do anythin' I swear!"  
  
The two Humans looked blindly at the pair on the ground though the couldn't see any thing because Holly had taken out her cam foil.  
  
"Shut up! Mulch, I don't even think I'm a captain anymore." She remembered the situation she was in. "Mulch, please. Stay there."  
  
"Foal, I'm in trouble aren't I?" Holly suddenly became a trembling wreck. She had agued, insulted and ignored her commander. And had run out of Bravado.  
  
"Yep," he replied sympathetically and quietly, "I've never seen him so angry, Holly, he even came into the Ops room and banged on the door, threatening to fire me too if I didn't cut the transmission."  
  
"So I'm" Holly said sadly before she was interrupted  
  
Artemis and Juliet had held a brief conversation before Artemis had shouted "Exactly!" throwing his arms in the air and collapsed into a giggling fit.  
  
"Ya cheeky wee git." Juliet shouted in reply.  
  
Then they got up and walked away. Arguing as they staggered sleepily.  
  
"So I'm fired am I?" Holly said, voice trembling, she was close to tears. She felt as if some other Holly, one who had listened to Root, and had got permission to go to New York, had suffered a great loss and was so sad that her world had collapsed in on her.  
  
Foaly took a deep breath before answering.  
  
Then a figure dropped from the sky.  
  
"You should always check your equipment before you use it Short." He hit her on the head so hard; Holly could feel her consciousness slipping. Her last sight was Mulch Diggums running at her and Trouble Kelp, with a branch of a tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *I have no idea what one four actually means. I think it means a punch so that's what it means in this story. **V shaped (just incase someone didn't know what I meant)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OH CLIFFIE!  
  
My apologies to any fan of Trouble Kelp. I wanted a bad guy somewhere in this story and 'who else,' I thought to myself, 'than someone who's most likely to be Holly's boyfriend. He would go too far, they would have a big fight and now hate each other.' The perfect bad guy would be some one who no-one would suspect. 'Now,' I thought, 'who, do I and everyone else think would be the perfect match for Holly? Who is law abiding, nice, and smart and hansom?' Artemis Fowl first flashed in my mind but I dismissed this thought almost immediately for three reasons. 1) Art is certainly nice enough, hansom (I think he would look nice and I can't wait until the actor who's playing him is reviled, I'd say he's cute) and exceedingly intelligent, but he's defiantly not legitimate. 2) Their both different species. And 3) The fairies had been terminated from Artemis's mind, some five years ago. 'Who then? Who? Defiantly not Root,' I was almost sick at the thought of it, 'Foaly? No, I like him too much and again with the species, not even the same amount of legs, Grub Kelp? No! Perish the thought. He's too much of a whinier for Holly, she deserves someone better.' I was running Oh cougar (I sometimes say that instead of $&*^, £^(! etc.) have I fallen ill to the dreaded writers block?' Then, just as I was about to give up, Trouble Kelp's name stepped forward from the shadows of my mind. "Ah hell," I cursed, 'well I can't think of another elf so he'll have to do.' Thus I made Holly and Trouble ex's and shattered their friendship. 'A shame,' my other self tutted, 'yeh, but who else, can you think of anyone other than Captain Kelp?' I challenged and waited for an answer but may as well not have bothered. She remained silent.  
  
Wow it took 302 words to explain that simple answer.  
  
Ah well, I suppose I'll have to get off the computer now. I'll try to update as much as possible. I'm back at school on Monday so that means I'll have to battle with school, homework and my brother using the computer for his GCSE coursework (I'll have to do that in next year for my juniors! *@-@stops with a shocked look on face @-@* CRAP! My juniors! I forgot completely about them! *@~@ bottom lip starts to quiver @~@* I don't want to do my juniors.*starts sobbing uncontrollably*)  
  
I'll, sniff, have to go now so, sniff, SLÁN, luv Soap Sudd *still bawling over juniors which are in more than one years time* 


	5. The Morning After

YEY. I got 2 more reviews!  
  
To Happy Nut Case. Naw, I don't think I'll make it a Juliet/Arty fic. Their just best friends. Cliché, I know but hey. I changed the summary but I don't know if it's spicy enough or still too bland. PLEASE HELP!  
  
To xTamx. I've battled through my brother doing his GCSE coursework, my annoying niece coming into the room Ta Ta'ing at my water bottle and running away with my copy's of the Artemis Fowl trilogy (I don't consider the 7th dwarf one of the series. It clashes too much with the artic incident, Butler hardly says more than 2 sentences and seems hollow and heartless, Foaly also hardly gets in his attitude + it makes him sound gay (now I'm not prejudiced against gays, it's just Foaly doesn't seem the homosexual type) with his hoof cream, there wasn't a genius plan (well it didn't seem like it), Artemis was too spoilt and I could go on for another few minutes but, by now you've probably lost the thread of the point of this bantering so back to my mention of xtamx), my Ma yelling at me to get off the computer and do some work, my teachers, for springing tons of homework on me (especially my Irish teacher its about 5 weeks to the tests! She's given revision lists already!), my Ad giving me work to do and me reading habit (Wuthering heights is too good!), just to let you's know what happens next.  
  
Oh eye, I forgot to say that Artemis isn't crazy. Ok?  
  
Any how, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Damn you! Why cant you see that I don't own all the stuff Mr. Eoin Colfer owns *bursts into frustrated tears* look what you made me do!  
  
Juliet's apartment, New York City, America  
  
"Your damn dog scared the damn life out of me!"  
  
"Well close the frigging door then! It's not Bone's fault"  
  
Artemis muttered something in Irish  
  
"What? I can't understand that stupid language."  
  
Artemis just smiled ironically at her.  
  
"Oh shut up then!" Juliet's eyes regained their unfocussed look and she fell into her cereal again.  
  
Artemis slumped in his chair and felt the fatigue of staying up most of the night, wash all over him. He felt his memory tug at the rest of his mind. 'What happened last night?' "Me and; Juliet and I went to the pub and." 'And what?' said his inner self sounding sarcastic, "Oh great! I'm talking to myself now!" he suddenly realized he was talking out loud, but relaxed as he glanced at Juliet. She was drowning herself in a bowl of cornflakes and appeared not to have heard. 'And what?' "Damn you," he cursed out loud, "if you don't stop talking I'm going to go in there and make you wish you were someone else's!"  
  
"What did you say?" asked Butler from the living room,  
  
'Damn' Artemis cursed internally but out loud he said, "Just threatening my inner self."  
  
"Right." Was all Butler said, rolling his eyes. Artemis was talking to himself more often now since he became old enough to go out boozing with Juliet.  
  
'And what?' inner Artemis persevered Artemis began to get really peeved off with himself 'me and; Juliet and I went to the pub, got drunk and walked home because we couldn't get a cab.' 'And...' 'We walked through central park and heard some Americans fighting in the bushes.' 'You sure it was Americans?' 'What else could it be?' 'Oh I give up!' 'Fine.'  
  
Artemis's head became cloudy and his thoughts became sore. The only thought that wasn't that sore was to copy Juliet.  
  
But before Artemis could even get up to even get the bowl, never mind pouring a sufficient amount of milk to drown himself, a knock on the door made Bones start barking, jumping and from the sounds from Artemis's room, ripping the duvet again.  
  
"Artemis go get it." Shouted Butler from next door, the living room.  
  
"Jewel, go get it." Said Artemis, practically falling into the cereal cupboard.  
  
"Pop." Said an outraged bubble coming from Juliet's bowl.  
  
"Fine. I'll go get it then." Shouted Butler sarcastically.  
  
Artemis blinked, and shook his head to try and dislodge the pain Butler's shout had shoved in his brain, all he succeeded in doing, was making the pain more concentrated. Artemis hopped in frustration and banged his head on the roof of the fridge. "Shit! I swear I'm going to kill you some day!" he swore.  
  
"What was that?" asked Butler from the door.  
  
"Just threatening the fridge."  
  
"Right." Butler repeated, rolling his eyes again."  
  
He looked through the peep hole. He saw no one. He looked at the video screen with the same results. "Kids." He muttered. Then. There was another knock on the door. He looked again. No one. Strange. He opened the door as there was another knock. What stood there was a small man. Not even a meter in height. He had a long, black beard and was giving rude gestures at the door.  
  
"What the?" Butler was confused, not the first time but what would you say when a small figure turns up on your sister's doorstep, and gives you the finger. Butler stared at the figure. 'He looks familiar some how.' The told himself, 'Well might as well see what he wants.' The little man scooted between his legs, indoors before Butler could even open his mouth, and said, hopping on the spot and hugging his arms,  
  
"About time Butler. It's freezing out there. You look well by the way, fat must still be working. You don't know how painful it was, sitting in that cell, with one cheek tender. Of course, it was nice thinking about the proposition Artemis offered me. Oh where is he? I suppose he's in here."  
  
"Wait a moment there." But Butler was preaching to an empty hallway. The Dwarf had scooted into the kitchen.  
  
Butler walked quickly towards the door. The scene before him was comical. Juliet had moved on to and finished her toast, you could tell because she had butter in her hair, and was staring at the stranger wide mouthed. Artemis on the other hand, wasn't aware that they had a visitor at all; he was, in fact, sleeping with one hand rested in a bowl of rice krispies, the other, straight in the air, with a teacup dripping its contents onto his head, which was rested in what looked like a grapefruit.  
  
The stranger looked at the two with a grin and was shaking his head. He jumped onto a stool and after saying, "Howye." to Juliet, hit Artemis with a newspaper. The teenager groaned. "Frigg off." He croaked.  
  
"Artemis Fowl." The kleptomaniac Dwarf was shocked. "You seen to have moved down a couple of classes since I've last seen you. I'm here 'cause of that business deal you promised me."  
  
Artemis straightened up, tea and fruit juice pouring down his face. He tried his best to look all business.  
  
"What Mulch?" He said.  
  
"Ah you remember me." Mulch Diggums said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can't be bothered to write any more. Don't want to go any further into the remembering scene.  
  
Oh I know some of it was clichéd but what else would the lovable, rude, annoying, kleptomaniac dwarf who is Mulch Diggums do when turning up at a human doorstep?  
  
And I know Butler wouldn't just open the door to a complete stranger into his house. But what can I say. How else could Mulch get to the house?  
  
It has come to my attention that in the chapter that Holly's at Fowl Manor, I wrote 'Shuttle port E1, Tara, Ireland' sorry it was meant to be 'Fowl Manor, Ireland' sorry for the confusion it might have caused you.  
  
Have to go now so, Slán, Luv Soap Sudd 


	6. Rude Awakening

Howye doin? I'm back with another chapter.  
  
This chapter might be crap, but I've got writers block! Help me! sniff it's a wonder that I got it done.  
  
Ere. Do you notice that every time a character wakes up in my story, they have amnesia until someone or something makes them remember? Wonder why?  
  
I'M SORRY! I'm useless at S,P,G (spelling, punctuation and grammar). And my computer throws up too many spelling stuff that's right, and it's so hard to distinguish between them. So pweese forgwive mwe (in case you're wondering, it's meant to be like that. Just imagine a very annoying younger sibling or cousin after you got angry with them, or just imagine a puppy dog look.)  
  
My wee desktop assistant wizard boyo has fallen asleep. He's standing down at the bottom of the screen snoring his head off. Now that I just wrote that, he's woken up and looking up at the text and now he's looking at me, looking all offended. He's reading it again. Now he's looking from side to side and now he's reading the stuff again. He's just staring at me, blinking. It looks as if he's nodding off again 'cause his heads going up and down. Nope he's reading this again he looked away and a second later he looked at it again. He's really funny. He's reading again! I made him animate and all he done was look down, wave, open his arms, point to a side of the page, look up, make his ears grow (LOL! XD), bend over, make a wee book appear and write in it, make a wee green ball of light appear, pull a trophy out of his robes (yuck, think where it was!), stare at me, hold his arms up in the air as if he was fed up, knock on the computer screen once, look up, stroke his beard, FALL ASLEEP AGAIN, lean over to the side of the page, look now he's just bugging me so bye bye wizard. He he, he's gone. He was eaten by his hat! I'm going to put Clippit on now, ya know, the paperclip. He might be less annoying. Clippit came as a wee bike down his little file page, this looks promising. To find out if he was better, see bottom of page.  
  
Yey I can frigging swear as much as I bloody want now that I bumped the damn rating up to pg-13  
  
A well, on with the story.  
  
OH almost forgot. Trouble fans will like this chapter more than chapter 4 (I think). I was told by a friend to make Trouble less nasty. So unfortunately I have to rejuvenate him to make him a little bit nicer seeming. I can tell you that I'm not too happy about it. I HATE HIM!!!!!!!!!! Well not exactly hate him, I don't like him overly that much.  
  
So let's get on with it.  
  
OH OH! I almost forgot again. This is the chapter where a spin off is going to be born (well conjoined with chapter 4(when I finally finish this story, which I expect will be at least 30 chapters when it's finished )) I love it though it's only in my head yet.  
  
Ditto paragraphs 7 and 9.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm going to trick Mr. Eoin Colfer into signing Art over to me. Plan A includes a pen, a piece of paper which is a contract, a car and a dark room and if that doesn't work, there's always plan B. plan B is a gun. Well not a real gun, but my daddy's got a lighter which looks exactly like a hand gun. It'll scare the shit out of him. Bwhhahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. But until then I don't own anyone who appears anywhere else apart from my fanfic, my mind or my notebook. (It's a cliché I know)  
  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Except my Were's, any other names? You know for werewolves only their not wolves? Please tell me!

* * *

"Ow, my head hurts." Holly had finally woken up in what appeared to be a bush. She was hungry, stiff, cold and her head hurt. She looked up looking at the streaks of orange fill the sky. 'Why am I above ground?' she asked herself, 'why have I got a headache? And where's my helmet?' she sat in the bush wondering the answers to these questions for a few minutes, then she heard the giggling of a human girl. It brought back recent memories 'D'arvit, why did I have to do that? It was so stupid. What was I thinking? Trying to stop Mulch. Suppose I blew my job prospects. Wait. Kelp jumped on top of me, mulch came running with a big branch, what happened after? Well I'll ask Foaly, he undoubtedly saw what happened.' She stood up, testing the strength of her legs, bit shaky, but still ok. Turning around, she looked for her helmet. She could feel the strain of her magic competing with the rays of the sun. Though, truth be told, there wasn't much left. Continuing to search for her helmet, she spotted a half eaten hamburger, this reminded Holly, about when she last had eaten. She stared at it. Would she go that low? To eating something a mud man murdered, and another leaving on the ground? Holly argued with her stomach. In the end she decided to look for something else after she had located the helmet. There, under a bush. She spotted it. She put on her shield and darted over to the other side of the path and into the cover of a rhododendron and unshielded.  
  
"Foaly." She croaked, "You there?"  
  
"Holly. You alright?" Foaly sounded extremely worried.  
  
"Fine, but. What happened?"  
  
"Oh lucky escape elf girl, it almost got ya. I was some state, Damn horse side."  
  
"What do you mean? Why did Kelp attack me? What did that slime ball do to me and Mulch?"  
  
"That slime ball saved your life Holly. There was a Were skulking behind you. That's what Trouble jumped on you for. (A/N Were = werewolf without the wolf part in them (see bottom of fic)) He didn't do anything to Mulch, Hey, Mulch even helped by whacking the scum on the head. Oh and by scum, I mean the Were."  
  
"There was a Were behind me?" she gasped hollowly. "But Trouble whacked me on the head, said that I should check my equipment?"  
  
"Yep. A miss. He was aiming for the Were. And you should check your equipment. It was sneaking up above your head. It was also a near miss for the two lovebirds. It was nearly after Artemis and Juliet too. Don't worry," he added as Holly gasped, "Mulch jumped in and whacked it with the branch again before it could go after them."  
  
"Mmm. I suppose Root's in a bad way?"  
  
"No. To be truthful he's very very angry but he can't fire you because the nettle smoothies had stuff put in them. And before you ask, yes you are allergic, so is half of the LEP. And how did I know that you had a nettle smoothie this morning? Go on ask me."  
  
"Foaly, sorry to say, but I didn't have my usual nettle smoothie last night. I splashed out on a pumpkin smoothie instead."  
  
"Who cares!" he shouted, not in the slightest bit annoyed that he had been proved wrong, "I said to Julius that you had and your touchy mood was because the added sugars made your emotions go stir crazy. Your off the hook, not fired."  
  
Holly could hardly speak. She was so happy and confused and still a bit worried. Despite all the emotions, she managed to compose herself and reached a decision. "I'm going after Mulch." Was all she said.

* * *

Damn that's short.  
  
Incase your wondering, Were's are victims to a virus which is present in their blood and saliva. The only purpose Miccia had in this Fic was to boost the niceness of Trouble Kelp. In case your wondering, Miccia is the Were.  
  
Here. A puzzle for you all and for me for that matter. The bottom of Foaly is like a beheaded horse isn't it? Just like the barrel main body, tail and the legs. Would that not be too tall for someone who has to go about with fairies, even if it was the size of a Shetland pony, would his head not hit the ceiling a lot? And another thing to contribute to the height, what's the top of his body? Human or Fairy. The popular image of a centaur is a human top, but would that not be weird for hanging around with Elves and goblins and things? Puzzling stuff. Would you please hit that wee blue button just for the sake of attempting these questions.  
  
I made Clippit do some animations and he wasn't much better than the wizard so I'm going to get rid of them. See ya. Tut tut, all he did was go away; he wasn't as funny as the old geezer wizard man thing.  
  
Slán, Loluv Soap Sudd XD 


End file.
